The present invention relates to link attachments for torque wrenches.
Link attachments for torque wrenches usually carry a pawl-ratchet mechanism for tightening and loosening of threaded connectors. They are known in many different embodiments as disclosed in issued patents and used in various industries.
It is believed that the existing link attachments can be further improved.